Fairy Tail Fight Club!
by InnocentFighter
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia transferred to Fairy High, she thought it'd be like any other high school, but then again she wasn't so sure what was normal. Gauken!AU my first Fairy Tail fic. A fic which Lucy ends up joining a highschool club that turns out to be a MMA club! Is this what she needs to learn that people aren't as bad as they seem?


**So yeah this little beauty popped into my head and I wanted to jot it down before I forgot, because I do things like that, and I will end up adding chapters to it. The updates will probably be sporadic, and yes I realize that this may seem slightly odd, but don't ask my how this happened, it just did. So sorry for OCC and things of that nature, its an AU so I claim AU laws, and please enjoy and leave a lovely little review on how you like it! Please because this is my first Fairy Tail fic!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE I CAN'T MAKE THINGS A COMEDY AND SERIOUS AT THE SAME TIME!**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

When Lucy Heartfilia transferred to Fairy High, she thought it'd be like any other high school, but then again she wasn't so sure what was normal. Sure she was starting when half the year was already over, she was a freshman, and she had gone to private school her entire life, but Lucky Lucy was optimistic about creating wonderful high school memories. So when she walked onto Fairy High's' grounds for the first time, her head was held high and she walked with confidence. She had a scheduled time to register and there was a supposed to be someone waiting for her to lead her to the main office.

Lucy smiled when she saw the red headed girl standing at the entrance. As Lucy got closer she realized how pretty the girl actually was, minus the fact she was peering over the top of her glasses, looking positively annoyed.

The Heartfilia heir sweat dropped but waved anyway.

The Red head gave her a stern look. "Transfer student Lucy?"

The blonde bobbed her head. "That's me!"

The red head turned on her heel. "You're almost late, let's go."

Lucy frowned slightly but followed the red head anyway. Soon enough the red head was dropping her off at the Main office.

"There you go. Good luck in Fairy High."

Lucy waved the girl off and walked into the office where the secretary, a pretty girl with white hair that's name tag read Mirajane greeted her.

"Hello! You must be the new student. I'm Mirajane, but most people call me Mira. The principal is through that door there. He's waiting for you."

Lucy smiled back. So far Mira seemed like a very nice woman, but she looked rather young.

"Excuse me are you a student here?" Lucy asked.

'I was, graduated last year. The principle was nice enough to give me a job here. I have to work my way through college. Not to mention I'm the eldest of three, and we've been on our own since I was in middle school.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Lucy wasn't used to people being so talkative and open.

"It's fine. I'm sure you'll meet my little sister, she's in your grade and my brother isn't hard to miss! Good luck!" Mira called out as Lucy walked into the principal's office.

The principal wasn't what she was expecting.

Lucy blinked. The principal, whose name was Mr. Dreyar was very small, like knee height small. He was also wearing a bright orange suit with a bow tie and a blue and orange stripped jester's hat.

"You must be Miss Lucy." He smiled.

Lucy felt comforted by the smile. She returned with a smile of her own. "Yeah!"

The principle flicked through a few papers absentmindedly. "Looks like you're good to go! Here's your schedule and locker information."

Lucy took the papers that were handed to her.

"Also since you're such a late transfer, we'd like to place you in a club or sport. Any interests?"

Lucy thought for a second. "At my old school I was a cheerleader! Do you have a squad here?"

"Unfortunately they're full."

Lucy sighed, she had hoped that maybe this was she'd see some of her nicer schoolmates. "Uhm, what about an astrology?"

Mr. Dreyar sighed. "Nope, full."

"What about something to do with working?" Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"Nope nothing like this exists here."

Lucy snapped her finger. "A book club? Or writing? Or even the newspaper?"

"Don't have the first two, and the newspaper is staff run."

Lucy looked at her lap, she really didn't know what else she could join. "I don't really like anything else."

Being raised in her household she had been given very little luxuries like time to herself to find a hobby. Everything that could be considered a hobby or sport she found that she didn't enjoy doing it.

"Well we have one club that conveniently enough is meeting tonight. Would you like to sit in on their meeting?"

Lucy perked up. "Sure, what's the club?"

"Our school MMA club."

Lucy stared blankly for a minute. "As in Mixed Martial Arts?"

"Yep."

"I'll go, but please in the meantime look for another potential club. I'm sure I'll fit in with that club."

Mr., Dreyar nodded. He hadn't thought that Lucy Heartfilia of all people would want to fight. But the MMA club had the friendliest people in the school and would make her feel right at home. But what had surprised him the most was that she was willing to try it. Maybe this would work out after all.

Lucy went through her first day without much trouble. She got into the swing of thing fairly easily, and she was ahead of the curriculum in some of her classes so she didn't have to worry about having to catch up.

She saw the red head once more before the end of the day bell rung.

Lucy headed to where the room number Mr. Dreyer had given her was.

"Oh the basement. Wonderful." Lucy muttered to herself.

She wasn't sure what to expect walking towards the room. She had taken marital arts when she was younger and had made it to a green belt before it was deemed unladylike and was proficient enough to defend herself in a desperate situation.

She hadn't had to use it so far.

Looks like it was going to come in handy.

Lucy shoved open the door and had to quickly dodge the person that came flying her way, she dove over to the side.

"Hah! Guess I win that one Gray!" Lucy looked towards the speaker.

_Does he have pink hair? _Lucy asked herself.

She looked over to the body which had almost hit her. The boy, named Gray apparently, stood up.

_EHHH! WHY IS HE IN HIS BOXERS? _Lucy mentally shouted. This had never happened at her old school.

"Hey she must be the new student and potential member Mr. Dreyer was telling us about."

It would seem that she had been noticed. Lucy looked bashful.

"Yeah. I'm Lucy!" The blonde smiled. "This is the MMA club right?"

"Sure is!" A girl with blue haired chirped.

"You sure you don't want the cheerleading squad?" A large blond male said, he had snuck up behind.

Lucy spun around about to say something when another voice cut in. Lucy was amazed she hadn't been around this many people who were willing to speak around her, much less speak about her or too her.

"The cheerleading squad was her first choice." It was the red head from before. "But the fact that she's giving this club a try is somewhat of a surprise and speaks a lot about who she is."

_She actually is nice. _Lucy smiled.

"Yeah." Lucy managed to get out. Causing everyone to look at her.

It actually was a big club.

Lucy blushed, unsure she had done the right thing.

"I'm Erza, captain of the junior varsity team." The red head stuck her hand out.

"Lucy." The peppy blonde outstretched her hand hesitantly. "Nice to meet you."

With that the introductions stumbled over each other. Lucy managed to catch a few names.

Natsu, the pinkette and was actually a pyro.

Gray, Natsu's rival and extortionist.

Erza, the JV captain and apparently a living demon.

Laxus, the captain of the Varsity team and grandson of the principle.

Cana, a tarot card reader and energy sports drink lover.

Levi, the blue haired book worm.

Jet, one of the ones that had a crush on Levi.

Droy, the other one that had a crush on Levi.

Macao and Wakaba, the teacher sponsors who were way too informal.

There was a lot more but Lucy couldn't' remember them all. They were all so friendly and it was overwhelming Lucy.

Laxus finally spoke up. "So can you fight?"

Lucy winced. "A tiny bit."

"Let's see how well." Laxus motioned toward the impromptu fighting mat.

Lucy winced yet again, as she was tossed clothes that she could actually fight in. Putting on a brave face she headed towards the locker room. She'd try her hardest to impress, and for once in her life she felt like she actually was wanted.

This certainly wasn't how she thought her first day of high school would go, she smiled oddly, if only her father knew what she was doing.

In no time she was stepping out onto the mat and starring down Erza.

She wouldn't be beaten without putting up a good fight!

Bowing to Erza and Erza doing the same she got into her fighting stance, keeping an even stare on the JV captain.

Lucy knew that she didn't stand a chance with the captain of a team with her skills, but she still hung on for what she knew the club thought was impressive. Lucky for Lucy that she was so agile from her half a year of cheerleading and crash course in gymnastics.

She felt like she made a good impressions and was unwanting to leave when the called time. Everyone was giving her claps on the back. Natsu was even inviting her to eat with them at lunch. Which Lucy nervously agreed to.

So Lucky Lucy Heartifilia's first day at Fairy High was a success!

For once in her life Lucy wanted to go to school. Everything was looking brighter for once!

* * *

**At the bottom we have an Author's Note!**

**Its short but it's a prolouge. Let me have my moment because I really needed to write this but I have to update another one of my stories and you know how that goes when you have a life outside of fanfictioning. So uhm leave a review with your thoughts. Also I have some Angst one-shots that should be cropping up when I get a moment to write them. Hehehe. Oh and there may or may not be pairings, because honestly I don't like stepping on toes with things like that. **

**Uhm I can't think of anything else … so… Later! ~IF**


End file.
